The present invention relates generally to semiconductor devices, and in particular to memory devices.
Memory devices reside in computers and many electronic products to store data. A typical memory device has many memory cells, each holding a charge that represents a value of a bit of data.
Some memory devices hold the charge in a capacitor of each memory cell. The charge in the capacitor leaks overtime. Therefore, some of these memory devices have refresh cycles to frequently refresh the charge to maintain its original value to keep the data valid.
In some memory devices, the charge in the capacitor of one memory cell leaks to the substrate or to an adjacent capacitor of another memory cell. This leakage reduces the retention time of the memory cell and may create invalid data. Isolation techniques have been designed to isolate adjacent memory cells to extend the retention time of the charge in the capacitor and to reduce the number of refresh cycles.
In some cases, these isolation techniques provide inadequate isolation. Thus, the number of the refresh cycles is increased. Increasing the number of refresh cycles wastes power and reduces the time that the valid data is available.
Further, some memory devices use a double-row redundancy method, in which two redundant rows of memory cells are used when a defect occurs in one of the rows; one redundant row replaces the row with the defect and the other redundant row replaces the adjacent row although the adjacent row has no defect. This double-row redundancy method is used because the isolation devices in these memory devices may not provide enough insolation between adjacent rows.
The present invention provides structures and methods for improving isolation between adjacent memory cells to reduce the charge leakage, to improve the refresh operation, increase the time availability of the data, and offer alternative ways for replacing defected memory cells.
One aspect provides a memory device with a first memory cell having a first access transistor and a first capacitor. The first access transistor connects to the first capacitor at a first storage node. A second memory cell includes a second access transistor and a second capacitor. The second access transistor connects to the second capacitor at a second storage node.
The memory device also includes an isolation device having an isolation gate, a first electrode connected to the first storage node, a second electrode connected to the second storage node. The isolation device is configured to provide electrical isolation between the first and second storage nodes.
The memory device further includes a current control circuit connected between the isolation gate and a power node for modifying a resistance between the isolation gate and the power node.
Another aspect offers a method of forming a memory device. A first memory cell is formed on a first memory cell area in a substrate. The first memory cell has a first access transistor and a first capacitor connected together at a first storage node formed on a substrate. A second memory cell is formed on a second memory cell area of the substrate. The second memory cell has a second access transistor and a second capacitor connected together at a second storage node on the substrate. The method also includes forming an isolation device on the isolation device area for electrically isolating the first and second memory cells. The isolation device has an isolation gate. The method further includes forming an isolation line for connecting the isolation gate to a positive voltage.